ALL THE REST
by The Foxlady
Summary: Rond Vidar, principe entre los seres de vapor, recuerda una relacion con un misterio letal: Jessie Blue Nc-17, violence,angst, yaoi


_ALL THE REST _

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  


ROND VIDAR

Cuando las tardes en Vinland se hacen doradas y los campos de trigo reflejan el sol me gusta salir y caminar por la tierra tibia y fructuosa, inspirando su aroma. Cuando Ramrod está en misión, la paz en Vinland se puede respirar, y es como si tras sus luminosas, vivaces vestiduras, la tierra aún recordara mis pasos, una tierra que no era sino polvo y piedra fría cuando yo era niño. Ahora que todo el sol y olor a pasto húmedo, me parece imposible que el frío infierno de mi niñez haya ocurrido aquí mismo: pero cierro los ojos, y en este mundo majestuoso y joven siento los años pasados, y el tiempo.

El tiempo es diferente para los humanos y para los seres de vapor. Nosotros creemos en el destino inamovible, y cómo todo lo que sucederá, ya ha sucedido, y se repetirá en incontables círculos concéntricos de vidas, todas regresando al mismo punto del que partieron. No creemos en infinitas variables como los humanos, ni en el libre albedrío, ni en la capacidad de cambiar lo escrito: eso, probablemente nos da esa resignación y esa serenidad que los humanos nos envidian.

Eso, también, nos costó la guerra: a pesar de nuestra superioridad tecnológica, a pesar de nuestro apabullante poder numérico, si no hubiera sido por Jessie, nos habrían derrotado años antes. Los humanos son capaces de ejecutar cualquier cosa que sueñen, y son capaces de soñar con cualquier cosa.

Cuando nos mezclamos con los humanos, no fue un misterio que muchos de nosotros nos enamorásemos perdidamente de los humanos. Incluso durante la guerra, muchos seres de vapor sedujeron y protegieron humanos, fascinados por su esperanza, su fiereza, su delicada, monocromática belleza. Al comienzo nos parecía deslavados e indiferenciables, con su pobre colorido y sus cuerpos frágiles: pero aunque más fuertes, más veloces y más diestros que ellos, descubrimos que nuestras fuerzas fallaban ante su superior inventiva. Tenían una capacidad de sobrevivir y aguantar lo impensable que hacía que cuando cualquier ser de vapor hubiera cerrado los ojos y se hubiera entregado a la muerte definitiva, un humano seguía peleando, aunque no fuera más que un trozo de carne muerta.

Yo, como parte de la casta superior de los seres de vapor, era miembro del consejo de Némesis, cuya ofensiva inicial había sido un éxito. Nuestra dimensión moría de hambre, envenenamiento tóxico y radioactivo, y Némesis trajo alimentos, un sitio limpio en donde vivir, y sobre todo, esperanza: no era sorprendente que todos nuestros consejos, congresos y comisiones se entregaran a él rendidos, reconociéndolo como único y totipotenciario dictador. Pero unos años después, los Star Sheriffs nos habían arrebatado casi todos los territorios ocupados, y el Team Ramrod nos había empujado al borde de la galaxia, nuestro ejército superior completamente derrotado ante esos impredecibles, siempre afortunados cowboys.

Yo tenía prohibido combatir, por supuesto, y había tomado toda una pelea conseguir que me dejaran participar en la distribución de alimentos y el gobierno de los escasos territorios conquistados: se suponía que, aparte de verme bonito, sólo podía utilizar mi don de curación, y ocuparme de la filosofía religiosa de mi casta. Me rebelé dentro de lo posible, y participé de todos los consejos, mi voto llevando el peso de mi clan intentando apoyar a Némesis.

O al menos a los voceros de Némesis. No sabíamos la verdad en esa época, sino sólo que Némesis nunca se mostraba en persona: cuando al fin exigimos verlo, y apareció enmascarado con una careta que semejaba el cráneo de una res y encapuchado en negro, sólo nuestra pasividad lo dejó seguir con planes que cada vez resultaban peor. Cuando perdimos el dominio de Clavell, nos reunimos para computar las pérdidas en vez de hacer algo al respecto, y entonces…

Se abrieron las puertas, y lo vi entrar, con tanto desparpajo como esa frase de Westmine que le gusta a los humanos: Mi casa es su casa.

Nosotros nos quedamos helados. Era un humano, un humano más reconocible que la media- se había teñido el pelo de un color cyan vivo, y llevaba un traje azul y capa roja- que entró a zancadas y se diriguió a Némesis sin una duda, pasando por encima de todas nuestras tradiciones como un caballo pisotea un campo de flores.

- Hola, Némesis. Soy Jessie Blue, y por Dios que me necesitas. Dame una oportunidad, y ganaré la guerra para ti.-

Fue como si hubiera caído un zorro en un gallinero: todos los levantamos, helados, llamando a los guardias. Después supe que Jessie pasó por encima de todas nuestras guardias simplemente anunciando con energía que Némesis había solicitado verlo: no es que nuestra raza sea estúpida, sólo muy educada y temerosa de errar con un superior. Dudosos, lo llevaron ante Némesis, y mientras nosotros susurrábamos nuestra desaprobación y sorpresa, Jessie sólo hizo una reverencia y me miró con el rabillo del ojo.

Me fascinó. Jessie parecía un tigre entre un rebaño de ovejas, uns inteligencia y un desprecio por las convenciones brillante en sus ojos color cobalto que golpeaba como un láser cuando te miraba. Me quedé allí quieto, envuelto en mi manto, como la oveja se queda ante el tigre… Era la cosa más extraña que había visto en mi vida, y a pesar de mi vida pasada entre las cabelleras multicolores y las hermosas tonalidades vivas de mi gente, Jessie me pareció que destacaba como una luz entre pálidas sombras.

Todos pensamos que Némesis lo mataría, como había hecho matar a muchos generales y coroneles incompetentes. Pero Némesis lo observó un momento, y luego habló con esas voz profunda, metálica, con un reborde de locura tranquila:

- Tú no pareces un tipo aburrido, muchacho. Eso es bueno: todos éstos son mortalmente aburridos.-

- Estás perdiendo la guerra, Némesis. Una guerra que deberías ganar perfectamente: pero mientras que tus hombres son leones guiados por una oveja, mi gente son ovejas guiados por un león, y por eso pierdes.-

- Qué es una oveja?- preguntó Némesis con interés.

- Creo que un insecto amarillo.- cooperé yo.

Jessie me miró, y supe que estaba haciendo ese extraño ejercicio de los humanos: estaba riéndose sin que se le notara en la cara.- Me imagino que aún no saben qué hacer para derrotar a los Star Sherrifs y el Team Ramrod, verdad?-

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!- exclamó shockeado un colega del consejo.

- Porque no lo han hecho. Gran pista. Como que tu incompetencia pega en el ojo.- dijo Jessie encogiéndose de hombros.- Entonces, Némesis, me pones a mí cargo? Podría ser mucho peor. Te podrías quedar con lo que tienes y perder la guerra seguro.-

- Y contigo no perderé, Jessie?- dijo Némesis con serenidad.

- No.- dijo Jessie, y su voz se suavizó, peligrosa y cargada de odio.- Yo sé como _piensan_…-

Sus victorias fueron aplastantes: uno a uno, fue destruyendo a todos los consejeros y generales de Némesis, hasta quedar sólo él. Pasaron meses antes de que se me ocurriera que quizá, como nosotros habíamos infiltrado espías y conseguido saboteadores a través de humanos renegados, éste podía ser una genial, inesperada movida para traicionarnos. Fui el único que lo pensó, seguramente contagiado ya del pensamiento alternativo, inesperado de los humanos: y empecé a seguirlo, a vigilarlo, esperando esa traición.

Yava sabe que los seres de vapor carecemos de la capacidad de traicionar y de mentir: la simple habilidad de hacer que la realidad no sea exactamente lo que es nos elude, y por eso somos pésimos actores, poetas y vendedores de seguros. Los seres humanos que, a diferencia de nosotros, peleaban hasta la muerte y se negaban a rendirse eran interesantes, pero Jessie, que nunca sabías si te decía la verdad, o si decía lo que hacía, o si hacía lo que decía, era positivamente alienígena.

En nuestra dimensión no habían cosas inesperadas: controlábamos el clima, la salud de nuestros cuerpos, todo matrimonio o adopción o unión estaba planeado desde años antes de que cada uno de nosotros naciera. Por eso Jessie era tan inesperado, atroz y aterrador: el consejo de Némesis se alejó de él como de la peste, e incluso los soldados que mandaba lo temían tanto como lo odiaban.

Pero yo sentía algo que no había sentido nunca antes, y que luego aprendí que se llama curiosidad. Quería conocerlo, y empecé a rondarlo, con tanta sutileza como pude, aprendiendo sus rutinas, descifrando su áspero acento. Había aprendido nuestro dialecto con una facilidad pasmosa, aunque era incapaz de pronunciar nuestra wv: arrastraba las palabras con el deje que los humanos llaman sureño, pero no era nada dulce, sino más bien burlón, y listo para quebrarse y estallar en furiosas rabietas salpicadas que palabrotas que creaban una baraúnda y azoraban a los soldados. Fue en medio de una de esos ataques de furia que lo conocí, mientras esperaba a un caza particular que me llevase a mi casa, que escuché una debacle en el hangar. Intenté ignorarla, como debería hacer cualquier persona bien educada, pero al fin oí su voz resonando por todo lo alto y decidí asomarme.

Jessie le había disparado a un soldado y tenía a otro contra la pared: aparentemente, habían fundido mal un fuselaje que él había diseñado. Cuando intervine, débilmente alzando una mano, incomodado por todos los mantos y capas y sobrevestes de mi calm, Jessie se giró a mí con los ojos brillantes de rabia y un gesto violento y veloz de serpiente irritada.

- QUÉ QUIERES?- me ladró. Casi me caigo al suelo: nunca nadie me había hablado en ese tono. Me quedé mudo, y con terrible facilidad, Jessie le rompió el cuello al soldado torpe y se giró a mí, agarrándome de la manga y arrastrándome a mi nave como a un niñito.

- Fuera. No quiero intervención civil en mi trabajo. Así que le sugiero, su Alteza, que se mantenga lejos de mis asuntos.-

- Pero… Comandante Blue…- balbuceé.- No pretendía ofenderlo… no quería intervenir… - exclamé, apabullado.- Perdone… sólo quería… yo quería…-

- Qué?- Jessie se frotó la sien y me soltó.- Si alguna vez pudieran dejar de balbucear…qué mierda quería, su alteza?-

- … hablar con usted… comandante…- a mí se me había trabado la lengua por completo.

- En eso estamos.-

- Quero decir… después.- agregé. Yava, qué número hice.

Jessie me miró largamente, y al fin habló con voz inquisitiva.

- Le parece bien en mis habitaciones, esta noche al segundo ciclo?- dijo lentamente.- Podrá preguntarme todo lo que quiera… y disculpe mi rudeza, Alteza.- acabó con una sonrisa, antes de hacer una elegante reverencia.- Hasta pronto, Lord Vidar...-

Me quedé mirándolo irse con la boca abierta. Ese hombre impredecible me fascinaba: incluso la forma en que su manto se agitaba al andar como la cola de una bestia mítica, como la aguja de un alacrán. Sus ojos fríos me quitaban el aliento: era, después de todo, un muchacho, apenas mayor que él. Pero Jessie parecía tan lleno de sabiduría que me parecía un mayor, un maestro, y fue con el corazón palpitante que fui esa noche a sus habitaciones, y me quedé hasta muy tarde.

No recuerdo mucho de esas conversaciones, excepto que estaba muy nervioso. Jessie respondió mis preguntas, incluso las más tontas, con una franqueza casi cruda: y pocos meses luego nos comportábamos como lo que los humanos llaman " amigos", reuniéndonos por placer varias veces al día, compartiendo nuestras comidas a veces, yo apoyándolo en el consejo.

Había pasado casi un año humano cuando tras mucho leer literatura de la Frontera y ver su televisión que se me ocurrió preguntarle porqué había traicionado a los suyos. Ese momento se quedó en mi memoria: Jessie leía reportes, tendido en el suelo frente a un calentador eléctrico, y yo utilizando el sillón de sus espartanas habitaciones, estudiaba un tratado de medicina humana. No se lo había dicho, pero quería prepararme por si algo le pasaba.

- Jessie?-

- Hn?-

- Porqué dejaste a los humanos?-

- Estás siendo jodidamente inespecífico.-

- Porqué te uniste a nosotros?-

- Sigues siendo tan desagradablemente vago como toda tu raza.-

- Qué gatilló exactamente el que abandonaras la Academia de Westmine, Jessie?-

Jessie levantó la vista al fin, y había el humor de siempre en sus ojos, pero también otra cosa.-Estás mejorando: sabía que tenía que traerte a Steinbeck.-

- Comprendo si es privado. Yo…-

- Tsk, tsk. No tengo ningún inconveniente en decírtelo: me humillaron, y me dí cuenta que quedándome allí nunca conseguiría ninguna de mis metas.-

Me eché a reír, algo que sólo hacía con él.- Ahora tú estás siendo vago. Te has contaminado con nosotros.-

- Nunca podré hacerle caso a esa filosofía de ustedes. Poner la otra mejilla no es mi estilo.- dijo Jessie sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.- Pero me gusta que sean tan diligentes.-

- Sí, bueno, un ser de vapor que humillas, acepta su humillación y mejora.-

- Oh, yo he mejorado.- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa colmilluda.- No crees?-

Muchos libros y películas, muchas historias y televisión. Creí que me acercaba a entender más a los humanos, creí que entendiéndolos entendería a Jessie, pero me dí cuenta que Jessie era también alienígena para su raza, un misterio, un enigma. Era diferente a todo, y a todos, y pensando como humano, para los cuales la soledad es un castigo y no una meta, me pregunté si no se sentía solo.

- No puedo creer que estas cosas sean ciertas.- le dije, descompuesto, después de una noche de leer Anna Karenina.- Veo que su concepto de apareamiento les trae la capacidad de inspirarse para grandes cosas en lo que llaman " arte", y a mí me gustan mucho esas cosas innecesarias, no me malentiendas, pero refocilarse en esas emociones sórdidas y sufrir… es increíble. No me digas que esas cosas pasan en la vida real!-

Esa tarde se la había tomado libre y estábamos en mis dominios, en donde había transformado las líneas simples y puras de mis salones en algo agradable para él: plantas de colores vivos, un acuario con esos fascinantes peces de colores, alfombras. Jessie decía que mi gusto era atroz y que necesitaba gafas, pero disfrutaba la intimidad de mis dominios, en donde nadie se hubiera atrevido a ir a molestarlo, aunque cayera muerta la mitad del ejército.

- Bueno, está un poco exagerado.- me dijo tranquilamente, comiéndose una tarta que había preparado. Yo siempre me enfermaba, pero igual me había vuelto adicto a sus poco saludables, dulces y grasientas comidas.

- Verdad que sí? Sabía que no podía ser cierto…-

- Pero algunas cosas…- Jessie movió la cabeza, y pareció divertido, su sonrisa amplia, pero de pronto me pareció amarga.- … digamos que algunas cosas sí pasan.-

- No comprendo.- dije yo rebañando el plato.- Me dices que sí hay gente que llega a esos extremos, sólo para… poder aplastar la boca e intercambiar fluidos con otro?- seguramente arrisqué la nariz.- Gross. Nosotros promovemos el autoplacer, es lo normal, para los bebés está bien la bioingeniería, qué manera tan atroz y primitiva de… si hicieras hijos con cualquiera, te imaginas las enfermedades que podrían surgir sin plan genético, y encima el pool de genes se iría a…-

Yava, no sé cuánto rato hablé. Sólo luego me dí cuenta que Jessie no me escuchaba: estaba pensativo, tranquilo. Pensé que se había enojado, aunque dijo que no. Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, empecé a preguntarme cómo era posible que Jessie fuera tan semejante a nosotros y tan diferente a su raza, y si como un héroe de esas novelas, no tendría algún secreto, que lo separaba de su raza. Casi se partió de la risa cuando le hice un cuestionario para saber si tenía superpoderes, si tenía problemas religiosos, si tenía algún hermano perdido o algún trauma de la infancia: positivamente pataleó en el suelo cuando le pregunté si tenía una esposa loca encerrada como el señor Rochester. Cuando al fin se calmó, acezante en el suelo junto a las piscina que había hecho construir para él, me miró desde su posición tendida, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Nunca había sido tan divertido ser Guinea pig.-

- No eres… - me mordí los labios.- Sólo me da curiosidad… no pensaba ofenderte.-

- No me ofendes. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu sujeto de investigación, doctor, mientras sigas apoyándome en los consejos y parchándome cuando los malditos Tin Stars me agujereen.- dijo secándose.- Y te seguiré cocinando, si consigues que Némesis apruebe los planes para mi nuevo cañón.-

Esa conversación me dejó pensando largamente. Era cierto que hacía algunas cosas por Jessie, pero nada que él no pudiera haber hecho por sí mismo: y en cambio, él no sólo me entregaba toda la información que necesitaba, satisfacía todas mis interrogantes y me ofrecía su compañía sin cuestionamientos. Qué sacaba él a cambio? Nada. Excepto, alguien con quien hablar, que parecía ser una necesidad en los humanos, aunque algo me decía que si alguien podía pasárselo sin eso, era él.

Lo observé cuidadosamente los meses siguientes. La irrupción de Trista en nuestras vidas fue la cosa más extraña y chocante posible: esa mujer no sólo era inconcebiblemente fea ( Jessie decía que para los estándares humanos era muy bonita, con pelo oscuro y ojos azul opaco, pero yo opinaba que cualquier mujer sin cabello hasta las rodillas y largos vestidos flotantes era una aberración, a lo que él se reía y me llamaba jodido fundamentalista islámico y me ofrecía piedras, me tardé años en captar el chiste) sino que cortó casi por completo mi tiempo con Jessie. A los seres de vapor les daban arcadas al verlo teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella en los sitios más increíbles, incluyendo el ascensor, y la forma en que ella lo seguía, y a veces se gritaban y ella lloraba, era atroz. Jessie seguía saludándome en los pasillos, pero parecía haber olvidado nuestras reuniones, y con auténtico espanto me dí cuenta que, de una forma que sólo los humanos había descrito, los conceptos de " tristeza", "nostalgia" y " amargura" empezaban a adueñarse de mí sin aviso ni permiso.

Ir a la base Scribe, en Rejkjavic, en donde Jessie había dominado el planeta minero en días y vivía con ella era lo último que me interesaba hacer, pero Némesis me envió con datos y una flota, para él, como solía hacer cuando éramos amigos. Y no pensaba tener que empezar a explicarle el concepto de la amistad a Némesis, la verdad.

Sí, estaba empezando a entender " sarcasmo" y "celos" de maravilla.

Cuando llegué allí me nauseó ver a Jessie tomar a esa chica con pantalones de la cintura y besarla largamente cada vez que se separaban o se reunían. Sin embargo, cuando ella no estaba delante, se portaba completamente normal: me entregó unos informes para Némesis, me llevó a conocer la base, y tras una llamada se echó a reír.

- Trista dice que se reunirá con una amiga. Es divertido que nos reunamos con nuestros amigos respectivos como si fuéramos un matrimonio… Dios sabe que necesitaba aire, la verdad.- agregó, dándome una palmada en el brazo que le hubiera costado el suyo a cualquier ser de vapor que se atreviera.

- pensé que los humanos… querían estar constantemente con la persona que amaban.- le dije con acidez.

- Y quién te dijo que la amo?- Jessie se hamacó en su silla.- Trista es muy conveniente para manejar a los mineros: es… digamos era… una dirigente sindical de mucho prestigio. Y tenemos las minas de acero y azurita dominadas, gracias a ella.-

- Ella… te entrega todo eso, porque tú le entregas tu cuerpo?- dije nauseado.

- Es una forma de decirlo. Pero ella me ama, Rond.-

- Pero tú no a ella.-

- Nope.-

- No entiendo.-

- No hace falta. Ella tampoco.- Jessie se echó a reír, aunque me pareció que su risa era más oscura y amarga que antes, y que había una dureza cruel en sus ojos que antes no estaba allí.- Sólo tomé el camino más corto, eso es todo.-

- La usas…? Eso es…- porqué me sentía aliviado? Casi contento?

Jessie me iba a contestar, cuando sonó un trasmisor, y tras hablar brevemente, se levantó.

- Esta estúpida… ha metido un espía. Vuelvo enseguida, lo que me demore en matarlos y regreso. Quédate viendo televisión, hice colocar cable, o me volvía loco.- me dijo riendo, y se fue. Yo jugué un rato con los intercomunicadores, y como se demoraba, me puse a buscarlo en la frecuencia de cámaras de vigilancia.

Y lo encontré.

Pero encontré a un Jessie que no conocía. Un Jessie que ardía como una llamarada azul, los ojos como estrellas, sus gestos temblorosos de adrenalina. Me quedé sin aliento al verlo avanzar a Trista, la mujer sosteniendo un rifle láser, lista para dispararla a otra mujer: una mujer que me tomó un tiempo reconocer. Nunca le había prestado atención a las fotos del Team Ramrod, pero de alguna forma reconocí a esa mujer, que estaba contra la pared, con una falda con diseños, lentes oscuros y una blusa. A pesar de su aspecto indefenso, había algo que llamaba la atención en ella: algo como poder, como protección, como misericordia, a pesar de que era ella la que podía morir.

Jessie le gritó a Trista que no tirara del gatillo. Cuando Trista le gritó que lo haría por él, que los traidores y espías tenían que morir, porque lo amenazaban a él, creí que April estaba atrapada: pero algo le dijo a Trista, y ella no pudo tirar del gatillo.

Jessie avanzó, le dio un empujón, le quitó el rifle, mandándola al suelo, y le apuntó a April a la cara, y empezó a hablar. Yo coloqué el audio, y aunque susurraba, los escuché, y me helé, me helé por dentro.

"… una absoluta idiota. Quién crees que te hizo derrapar con tu auto? Yo le disparé a tus neumáticos, niña estúpida. De veras te creíste el cuento de mi soledad, que solo quería la paz, y que necesitaba amor? De verdad te creíste lo de crear un nuevo orden para los dos? Nunca se ha tratado de ti, idiota. Porqué crees que no te has podido embarazar? Te he estado pinchando con anticonceptivos mientras duermes. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta que no sólo nunca te amé… sino que ahora me das asco."

" JESSIE! CÁLLATE!" le gritó April, mientras Trista parecía paralizada, en shock, su rostro blanco como una máscara.

" No te metas, April. Mi relación con Trista… mi no-relación con ella… como sea… ah, estoy harto de ti, ahora que ya tenemos el planeta, estaba contando los días para deshacerme de ti."

" Dijiste que me amabas!" gritó al fin Trista, con voz desgarrada. Jessie, que se había acercado mientras hablaba, no lamiraba: tenía la vista fija en April, y esab tan cerca que había apoyado el rifle entre sus ojos.

" Oh, se pueden decir muchas cosas. Pero tú eres la estúpida si no sabes reconocer el verdadero amor. Y te diré… yo sí conozco el verdadero amor, pero no por ti. Oh, ni de broma! La única persona que amo… la persona que amo de verdad…- agregó, y pensé que iba a disparar, por la contracción en su rostro. Las dos mujeres estaban inmóviles: pero un momento luego, Jessie había tirado el rifle y tenía a April contra la pared, sus manos aferrándola a pesar de su furiosa lucha, su boca contra la de ella como una mordida, como si la devorase, sin soltarle la boca a pesar de que ella peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y los músculos de la espalda de Jessie se tensaban tanto mientras manoteaba y la sujetaba como a una fiera.

Emití un grito ahogado cuando esa imagen quemó mi retina. Había algo animal, una violencia que no podía entender, una ira y una furia inconcebibles para mí, y creo que me habría mareado, mi corazón enloquecido, cuando vi a Trista recoger el rifle y lanzarse contra ellos. No, contra ella.

Jessie se volteó y protegió a April con su cuerpo, golpeando a Trista en la cara. April gritó, y entonces todo estalló, el domo sobre las salas de material en que estaban reventando en mil pedazos: estábamos bajo ataque. Los perdí de vista en la nube de polvo, aunque vi a April lanzarse sobre Trista para protegerla de los cascotes que caían.

Y me derrumbé en mi silla, llorando por primera vez en mi vida: ni sabía que era esa humedad en mis ojos, ni esa respiracoión entrecortada, y huí, huía como un loco en mi nave, sin importame si los Star Sheriffs destruían la base o no, o derrotaban a mi raza. Sólo quería estar solo, lejos de Jessie: y fue sólo cuando empecé a entender lo que me pasaba, en la intimidad de mis habitaciones, que el horror me dominó.

Estaba enamorado. Ese sentimiento incontrolable y destructivo de los humanos me había contaminado, y la persona a la que amaba, nunca me amaría. Sí: el espanto contenido en esas sencillas palabras era a lo que los humanos le dedicaban miles de libros, canciones, poemas.

Y los humanos _ansiaban_ enamorarse? Estaban locos?

Llevaba casi un mes recluido cuando Jessie se apareció, tan descarado como siempre, en mis dominios. Echó una mirada, y si notó la falta de todo adorno y comodidad humano, no dijo nada. Sólo se inclinó, y se echó en mis reposeras, hamacándose con total relajo.

- Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje que habías salido bien de la debacle en Rejkjavic. Me preocupé.-

- No estoy familiarizado con esas costumbres humanas, Jessie Blue.-

- Lo dice el que me rogó de rodillas porla segunda parte de Gone With The Wind, para saber qué le pasaba a Melanie.-

- Ahora he cambiado de… aficiones.-

- Back to the Basics, eh? Te dio un ataque minimalista o nacionalsocialista?-

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y me levanté. Debe de haber notado mi aire serio, porque se enderezó, con una mirada de curiosidad.

- Qué te pasa, Rond?-

- Necesito preguntarte algo.-

- Eso suena más como tú.-

Tomé aire. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero recordé a Jane, a Lizzie, a Emma, a Scarlett y a Mary ( a Kathy no, la odio) y decidí decir lo que sentía.

- A mí también me usas como usaste a Trista?-

Me quedó mirando largamente. Cuando se enderezó, me eché atrás, primero un paso, luego otro, y otro, porque era el Jessie que había conocido en la base Strider, no el que yo conocía. Y tuve miedo, miedo de él, de sus incomprensibles emociones, de esa ira incontrolable, y de esos ojos de los que no podía escapar.

- Yo diría.- dijo con absoluta calma.- Que es exactamente al revés. El que me ha usado como rata de laboratorio para compilar todo lo que se necesita saber sobre humanos eres tú, Rond. Quién dice que cuando acabes, aún serviré de algo? Quizá Némesis decida que puede eliminarme, una vez que tú sepas lo suficiente. Para eso te envió?-

- No… él no…- balbuceé. Mi espalda encontró la pared. Jessie apoyó los brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, invadiendo mi espacio personal, sonriendo, sonriendo como un pez…

- En mi mundo se llama prostitución, en eso tenías razón. Tú me das lo que yo quiero, y yo te dejo usar mi cuerpo. Es eso lo que quieres, verdad? Cree que soy un idiota ciego? Sé que me deseas. Si me quieres, sólo tienes que tomarme, Rond. Tú eres el príncipe, yo soy sólo el mendigo.-

- No… no es eso lo que…- jadeé, a punto de llorar.

- Siempre has podido ordenarme a tu cama, si eso querías. Es lo único que te falta investigar, verdad? No seas tímido.- dijo tomándome la mano y llevándola a su vientre.- No tenías tanta curiosidad?-

- Jessie…- susurré, pero era tarde: Jessie tomó mi boca como lo había visto tomar a la mujer rubia, pero había algo más: había ira, había desprecio, de él y de mí, en su beso, un beso que me borró la mente en su flama, una sensación quemante en mi boca, una sensación como lava en mi vientre. Jessie deslizó su mano y me acarició el pecho, el vientre, con lentitud atroz: y cuando me vio temblando, sin habla, sus ojos se contrajeron y me desvistió con la facilidad que se pela una fruta, arrojando mi ropa al suelo, y tendiéndome encima con un gesto simple, montándose encima mío como un animal sobre su presa.

La analogía se completó cuando tomó parte de mí en su boca. Mi grito reverberó en los arcos: para los estándares de mi raza yo aún era un niño, y no tenía derecho a ningún contacto sexualizado hasta mi segunda mayoría de edad. Jessie volvió a besarme, y mi cuerpo reaccionó de un modo primitivo e inesperado, arqueándome en sus brazos, gimiendo, gritando, agarrándome de él con desesperación cuando deslizó su boca por mi pecho y subió sus manos por mis muslos, jugando con la piel hasta que creí desvanecerme.

- Te gusta, Rond? Era como te imaginabas?- me dijo con ese cruel despecho, y sumergí el rostro en mis ropas y lloré aún mientras jadeaba un placer cegador al sentirlo apretar mi trasero con sus manos, separarme los muslos, jugar con mi miembro y la carne tibia atrás. - Era esto lo que querías?-

- No… yo te amo.-

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa, alienígena.- me dijo con una palmada.- Pero yo te voy a enseñar…- agregó cruelmente, volteándome de espaldas, y colocando, para mi absoluto espanto, dos dedos en mi interior y posicionando su miembro en algo que sólo muy vagamente pude imaginar.

Y yo preguntándome qué cuernos querían decir con lospecados de Sodoma y Gomorra.

- No! Jessie! No!- gemí, mientras él me dilataba y apoyaba su miembro caliente en mí.- No…-

- Es hora que tengas un poquito de experiencia empírica, Rond.- me dijo burlándose, y empujó.

Creí que me moría: aullé. Jessie me tapó la boca, y continuó, y el dolor se volvió el más atroz que había sentido mientras lo sentía penetrarme centímetro a espantoso centímetro. Manoteé, y Jessie me aferró las muñecas y se meció encima mío, mientras lloraba.

- Cállate.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Se pondrá mejor, Rond.-

- No…- supliqué, pero entonces algo explotó en mis caderas, un placer ante el cual todo lo que hubiera sentido antes era una burla. Me aferré de él, y todo perdió su foco, dolor, dolor, placer, dolor, dolor, placer, dolor, dolor, placer, placer, dolor, placer, dolor, placer, placer, PLACER…

Y estallé en sus brazos, enloquecido, gimiente, sucio, desmayándome… Jessie aún se movía, pero sentí su beso en mi sien, y cuando todo se apagó estaba abrazándome…

Cuando volví, estaba sentado, apoyado en su cuerpo, y Jessie me acariciaba el pelo. Sus ojos eran distintos, tristes, muy tristes. Lo miré a los ojos, confundido y dolorido, y temblé al verlo apretar la mandíbula.

- De veras te quiero, Jessie.- susurré, la voz quebrada.

- Mentira.- me dijo con voz no tan segura.- le gustó mi trabajo, su Alteza?-

Cerré los ojos.- Cree lo que quieras. Yo te amo, Jessie.-

- Y quieres que te ame de regreso, verdad?- dijo él con sequedad.- Hecho.-

- No… tú la amas a ella…-

- Sabía que no tenía que dejarte leer a Jane Austen.-

- Amas a la Comisario Estrella… a April Eagle!- exclamé, jadeante. - Amas a una humana, y los traicionaste! No entiendo! No te entiendo!- exclamé, al fin sollozando. Jessie se echó atrás, y me miró, con el rostro como hielo. Pero cuando me derrumbé sollozando, el dolor en mi pecho haciéndome creer que me iba a morir, él habló, con voz muy baja, una voz que temblaba de odio.

- Me enamoré de ella en el momento en que la ví. Supe que tenía que ser mía: hasta ese minuto nada en el mundo me había interesado, vivía por absoluta inercia. Pero cuando la ví fue como si me pegaran un balazo. La vi, y supe, y creí que ella también lo había sentido. Pero cuando le dije lo que sentía, me dijo que no me quería: que no quería nada de mí, que no tenía planeado jamás estar…- Jessie aprieta los puños.- Creí que quería al Jinete Sable. Y decidí que no le permitiría reírse de mí con él, me juré que no la dejaría convertirme en un recuerdo tragicómico, el pobre estudiante caliente y enamorado que tuvo que rechazar. No podía permitírselo… me juré que me ganaría su admiración, si no podía ganarme su amor. Le probaría que era mejor… que era el mejor, y tendría que pensar en mí, quisiera o no…-

Lo miré a los ojos. Y lo vi llorar.

Fuimos amantes, inconstantes y silenciosos, durante varios años, durante el horror el fin de la guerra, el armisticio, la disolución de nuestro mundo. Jessie nunca me traicionó o me mintió: nunca volvió a decirme que me amaba, porque sabía que no era cierto, así como era cierto cuando yo se lo decía a él. Éramos amigos, por lo menos: fuimos amigos incluso durante la larga y triste postguerra, y somos amigos, aún, en el Edén. No es lo que dicen los humanos que es la verdadera amistad, que es para siempre?

Yo lo amo, aún.

Años después comprendí lo que sucedía, comprendí que que lo había insultado al dudar de nuestra amistad, que era lo único valioso que tenía, lo único que le quedaba. Comprendí que de la locura o el suicidio, la venganza era todo lo que lo sostenía. Comprendí que me quería, a su manera.

Comprendi que podría haberme amado, pero lo comprendí demasiado tarde.

Comprendí más que demasiado tarde que yo lo amaría para siempre, toda la vida. Y que aún en este nuevo mundo, en que estamos juntos y somos felices, cuando él riera y le llegara el sol en los ojos, los labios me arderían, por un nuevo beso, un sólo beso que ansío y no tendré jamás.

Ella está aquí, y Jessie es feliz, feliz de un modo que era imposible en otra dimensión. Es feliz hasta la médula de los huesos, y cuando se cuelga de mi brazo y bromea, cuando ríe a carcajadas y charla conmigo en las fiestas, o me busca sólo para beber algo y hablar, doy a gracias a Yava, que me permite al fin entender.

El amor de los humanos está plagado de pasión, ira y dolor. Pero yo soy un ser de vapor, y amo como amamos nosotros: con ternura y resignación, con paciencia y sutileza.

Pero él me enseñó a amar, y aunque sólo fuera por ese regalo maravilloso y terrible a la vez, estaré a su lado para siempre.

Porque al fin he comprendido, aquí en Eden, nuestro cielo. Acaso no es eso el amor?

**********************


End file.
